


Bucket List

by Str4y



Series: Safety [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Number one on my bucket list, a threesome?Jisung loves Chan, he really does. But when the guy they’re supposed to have a fling with starts messing with Jisungs head he might just break.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> I bring a fic I’ve been working on for weeks now. Their comeback really motivated me to go ahead and post. ✨
> 
> Hi everyone, it’s a consensual fic despite the manipulation tag. The characters do everything freely. With that said, still going to leave a trigger warning for the light manipulation theme. However, Jisung is able to make his own decisions in this fic.

“Did it have to be the first thing on your bucket list?” Jisung exhaled, skin crawling as Chan’s fingertips grazed his bare chest, lips pressed against his tan shoulder. 

 

“We did your first thing, too.” Chan laughed, pulling Jisung closer to his own chest. 

 

“Skydiving makes way more sense than this!”

 

Chan huffed, moving his lips to Jisungs jaw which only caused Jisungs breath to hitch. “I don’t think it’s that crazy. Jumping out of a plane was crazy. You nearly fainted—actually, you did faint.” Chan teased, nibbling at Jisungs defined jaw line. 

 

Jisung shuddered against Chan, letting out an irritated huff, “I think a threesome with some guy I don’t know is really fucking out there, Chan.”

 

A threesome. Of everything Chan could have placed on his bucket list he put down ‘threesome.’ It wasn’t that Jisung was against it at all. It sounded fun. Kinky, which Chan definitely was. It made sense that he’d want a threesome. What bothered him was the name he slipped besides it. A name Jisung didn’t know or in any way recognize. 

 

“Changbin is great. You’ll love him.” Chan whispered, arms tightening around Jisungs chest as Chan’s lips grazed along his earlobe, ripping sweet moans from Jisung’s lips. 

 

Changbin. Jisung didn’t know who this guy was. Or why he was important enough for Chan to put on his list. But they agreed to do the first three things on one-another’s lists. They promised they’d do them no matter what. 

 

“What’s he like?” Jisung gasped, melting against Chan’s chest as the elders tongue met his lobe. He was definitely curious about the guy that he’d soon be sleeping with. It was only fair Chan told Jisung at least what he was like. He’d only seen a couple of pictures earlier. He wanted more. 

 

“He’s so small,” Chan laughed, pulling away from Jisungs ear to turn jisung around, sliding Jisungs legs at either side of Chan’s hips. “He seems moody but he’s actually really sweet. He’s a lot like you.”

 

Jisung pouted, sliding his arms around Chan’s neck, fingertips slipping through Chan’s wild brown curls, “Oh is he? Were you two a couple before? Why mister Changbin?”

 

Chan smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Jisung’s nose, “He’s special. We went to school together. He’s only a year older than you but he was a genius.” Jisung whined, bouncing in Chan’s lap to tell him that definitely wasn’t a real answer. Chan just scoffed, hands trailing Jisungs back, “we weren’t a couple but we did sleep around for a while. But it was a long time ago.”

 

“Why did you want him to sleep with us?”

 

“Because you’ll love him.” Chan pressed another kiss to Jisungs nose before sliding a hand to caress the boys plump cheek, “I’ve always wanted to try having a threesome. I figured if I was going to do this with you it should be with someone I can trust. Someone who won’t hurt you.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound too convincing. Did you have feelings for him?” Jisung but his lip, watching Chan’s eyes curiously. The last thing Jisung wanted was for his boyfriend to go running off with the small dark-haired man in the photos he’d seen. He didn’t want Chan to abandon him. 

 

A wide grin spread across Chan’s beautiful features only illuminating his charm. “There is no one in this world that could ever take me away from you, Jiji.” Jisung was still unsure, but he’d take it for now. “Besides, we don’t match each other too well. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Does he know that? Jisung was definitely worried that this guy would try to take Chan from him. Chan was beautiful, smart, successful. Chan was the package and there was no way Changbin wouldn’t try stealing him. At least, that’s what Jisung assumed. 

 

They set a date. It was really awkward leading up to the fateful day, and after being begged and whined at for weeks Chan finally booked them a hotel. There was comfort in having sex with a stranger at a hotel and not at the little home that Jisung and Chan bought together. Jisung and Chan’s house was sacred. Even if Changbin was a good guy, Jisung didn’t want him to get too comfortable with Chan. The days were going by so quickly. Jisung wasn’t prepared at all. 

 

“Have a nice day!” Jisung smiled, high-fiving the tiny girl who he escorted from the scary dentist she’d cried over for the last hour. “Remember to floss so you don’t have to see the scary drill again, okay? Jisung teased, the mother of the girl offering him a nervous smile as the girl started to sniffle again. Jisung might have been in the wrong career. He should have stuck to veterinary medicine but teeth took less schooling. 

 

“Han, your next patient is waiting.” The short woman behind the counter hissed, clicking her mouse frantically as if she was having the worst day of her life. Jisung didn’t question his coworkers much. Whatever they were going through was none of his business. 

 

“Thanks.” Jisung offered his genuine gummy smile that was responded to with an annoyed growl. Yeah. He wouldn’t fuck with her today. 

 

Jisung just shook his head, sliding the clipboard into his hands before finding his way towards the waiting room, tapping the clipboard with his cliché pen with the tooth pattern. Once Jisung made his way out to the waiting room he stuck the pen behind his ear, finally glancing down to the name of his next victim—patient. His eyes must have betrayed him. 

 

“Seo Changbin?”

 

Jisung didn’t move, his eyes settled on the uncommon name before darting to the ground, tension filling his muscles. This must have been a coincidence, right? Wrong. Soon the view of black jeans and laced boots filled his vision. Maybe it wasn’t him. Maybe it was—nope. 

 

“Hello.” The voice was rough and low. And wow, he was short. Not too short but definitely pocket-sized. As Jisungs eyes met the others he wasn’t really sure what to expect. In the photos he’d seen Changbin was always wearing a cap over his eyes and large oversized hoodies. But now he was dressed so—nicely. 

 

Jisung swallowed thickly as he took in Changbins appearance. He’d be lying if he said Seo Changbin wasn’t breathtaking in person. His hair was parted to the side to expose just the right amount of forehead. He had this cute little slit in his eyebrow and Jisung could see the eyeliner around his eyes. Changbin was wearing tight jeans, and rather than an oversized hoodie a white button up with the top three buttons undone to expose his chest, gold pendant hanging in view. He looked like a fucking god. 

 

“Are you alright?” Changbins deep voice caused Jisung to snap out of whatever daze he’d put himself in. 

 

“Yeah, follow me. I’m Jisung.” He spat, leading Changbin back with him. How Changbin remained calm at a time like this was definitely appalling. Changbin must have known who Jisung was, right? Hadn’t Chan told him? And why was he at the dentist if he was from out-of-town? And why Jisung’s patient? “You can take a seat here,” Jisung swallowed, turning his back to Changbin to shakily pull up his file. 

 

“Alright.” Changbin spoke, the squeaking from the chair only intensifying Jisung’s discomfort. “Can we shut the door? I don’t want anyone coming in on me. For—privacy.” Changbin laughed. Wow. His laugh was kind of cute. 

 

“Ah- yes. I can.” Jisung slid from the computer to shut the door, fingertips shakily pulling from the knob, “it says you’ve never been to this dentistry before.” 

 

“I wanted to get my teeth checked today.” Changbin replied quickly, movement in the seat behind him only causing Jisung to shiver. 

 

“Oh? Have you had any pain?” Jisung asked, finally approaching Changbin who settled in the chair, eyes closed and hands over his stomach. He looked really good, honestly. 

 

“No.”

 

“Ah, just a simple cleaning then?” Jisung laughed, slipping latex gloves over his hands as he broke the seal on the clean set of tools, “when was the last time you checked them?”

 

“I had an appointment at my regular dentist a week ago.” Jisung paused, eyes meeting Changbin’s which were now staring directly at him. There was definite discomfort. Maybe Jisung should just come clean and drop the act. He knew who Changbin was. And it was obvious that he knew who Jisung was as well. “I wanted to meet you.”

 

Jisung bit his lip, sliding the tools down before sliding the latex from his hands, “At least you know who I am. I swear it seemed like you had no idea.” Jisung dug his fingers back into his brown hair, offering a weak laugh. “I was getting so anxious that you actually didn’t know.”

 

“No, I knew.” Changbin replied, sliding his legs off of the chair, eyes still on Jisung. “Chan showed me pictures of you but he must have picked really bad ones. Because you’re really attractive.” 

 

Jisung wasn’t sure how to take that. He just laughed it off, crossing his arms over his chest now, “Ah, for some reason Chan always takes really bad photos of me. Something about the angle.” 

 

Changbin smirked, pulling up from the chair to stand in front of Jisung. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He would be having sex with this guy in two days from now. Maybe meeting him first wasn’t so bad. But it was definitely awkward. Plus it felt weird to see Changbin without Chan’s knowledge. “Does Chan know you’re here? Have you seen him yet?”

 

There was a pause before Changbins smirk grew. Was that a no? Jisung opened his mouth to speak but was silenced quickly by Changbins lips over his. Unexpected, for sure. Jisungs eyes just widened, shivers running down his spine as the shorter man pulled Jisung back with him into the chair, dragging one of his legs up around his waist. 

 

Jisung wasn’t sure what was happening. He must’ve been dreaming. There was no way Changbin had come to his place of business to test the waters like this. No way. Jisung slipped his hands to the others chest, fingertips subconsciously grazing over the exposed collar before pulling himself back, eyes blown wide. 

 

“What are you doing!?” Jisung exclaimed then in the quietest voice he could, eyes scanning Changbins face for any sort of answer, “Chan doesn’t know you’re here?”

 

“No.” Changbin slid his arms around Jisungs back, nails digging against his uniform with enough pressure to drag a hiss from Jisungs throat. “I didn’t tell him. I figured it would be okay. Make things less awkward.”

 

“Ah…” Jisung pulled himself up quickly, wiping a hand over his lips with an embarrassed laugh, “well I think it’s best you let Chan know you came by. I-it wouldn’t be right to do something like this without seeing if he’s okay with it.”

 

“I just came to kiss you.” Changbin laughed, “did you think I was going to fuck you?”

 

Changbin was missing the point. “It doesn’t matter. It’s best if Chan knows you’re here.” Jisung swallowed then, gaze leaving Changbin to look back towards the computer. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Changbins voice was lower, “Chan suggests a threesome and you just go along with it. You know how weird it’ll be on Friday if we don’t get the kissing out of the way?” 

 

“I just think Chan should—“

 

“Look,” Chanbin pulled himself off the chair, hair messy over his dark eyes, “I just wanted to make things a little more comfortable. Chan mentioned you weren’t excited about his whole bucket list idea.” Jisung blinked, listening closely, “if you’re uncomfortable now, Friday will be unbearable. In a way I came to see if you were actually comfortable with doing all this. I wasn’t convinced on the phone.”

 

Jisung bit his lip. “I get what you’re saying but...I just think if you’re going to come here and do this Chan should know. He’s my boyfriend and I love him. I don’t want to do anything with you without his knowledge is all.”

 

Changbin nodded, eyes gazing to the ground, “so it’s all about approval with Chan? He hasn’t changed.” Changbins laughed, fingers sliding up to button two of the buttons he’d left undone. Ah, so he kept his shirt like that on purpose. 

 

“Changed?” Jisung crosses his arms again, leaning against the counter as Changbins gaze lifted from the floor. 

 

“Chan likes things his way. He’s nice about it but, he always gets what he wants.”

 

Changbin wasn’t wrong. Chan was definitely like that. It wasn’t bad but Jisung did know it was slightly manipulative. Chan was so nice that he’d somehow gotten Jisung to agree to having a fucking threesome. 

 

“This is kind of different.” Jisung interrupted, “I shouldn’t be kissing other guys without Chan’s knowledge. Even if you’re the guy I’ll be—“ he paused, clearing his throat, “sleeping with.”

 

Changbin sigh, giving a defeated nod, “that’s fine. I’ll let it go. Just—don’t be so nervous on Friday. I don’t bite.”

 

Jisung shivered as Changbin stepped passed, pulling the door opened before leaning in to press another kiss to Jisungs lips. It was quick but just an unexpected as the last one. And for some reason just as thrilling. “Hey Jisung?”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Don’t tell Chan I was here.”

 

Jisung groaned as Changbin made his way out the door. Of course he didn’t want Jisung to tell Chan. Chan would have been pissed if he learned Changbin had gone to see Jisung alone. Shit, this is what Jisung had tried telling Changbin the whole time. 

 

Once Changbin was down the hall Jisung brought his hands to his hot face, screaming into them in embarrassment. As messed up as what had just happened was, Jisung was hard. And annoyed. But mostly hard. Changbin wasn’t wrong about Chan, though. Chan always got what he wanted. Jisung could have denied the threesome all he wanted, but Chan would have found a way to make it happen. 

 

Seeing Chan later that night was just as awkward as what had occurred earlier at Jisungs work. How was Jisung supposed to face Chan knowing just hours ago he was on top of his friend from college. Jisung had to tell him, right? But changbin told him not to. What did that mean!?

 

“You alright, dove?” Chan whispered, reaching a hand over the table to pet Jisungs hair. His hands were so warm. Inviting. 

 

“I’m fine.” He lied, picking up the chopsticks that had been sticking up from his untouched ramen, “I just had a long day. I made another patient's mom look at me like I was crazy.”

 

Chan laughed, eyes lighting up in their usually way, “so you told another child that if they don’t take care of their teeth they’ll see the terrible big bad drill, huh?” Exactly. “You’re going to get fired, Jiji.” 

 

“She was fine!” Jisung smiled back, taking a mouthful of noodles into his mouth, filling his cheeks. 

 

“Ah, you’re ridiculous.” Chan snickered, sliding his chair closer to Jisung’s before fingers started to tickle at his sides. Curse Chan. Chan knew Jisung was ticklish. Deathly ticklish. 

 

Jisung swallowed his food quickly, hands swatting at Chan as he released the sickly-sweet giggles that always made Chan happy. Chan loved Jisungs laugh. Chan loved Jisung so much. 

 

“Chan stop!” Jisung laughed, finally grabbing hold of the elders hands. Chan was laughing so much, eyes bright. He loved Chan. He loved Chan so much. “Changbin stopped by my job today.” He loved Chan so much he had to tell him. 

 

“Oh?” Chan stopped laughing. He seemed disappointed by that. It made sense. Changbin hadn’t mentioned going to see Jisung at all. 

 

“He came by for a cleaning and—“ Jisung paused. Maybe he shouldn’t bring up that Changbin had kissed him. It would be too awkward, right? “He wanted to talk to me about Friday. He’s really nice.”

 

Chan’s tension seemed to ease a bit, “oh? What did you guys talk about? I only mentioned where you worked once but...I didn’t think he’d actually go visit you.”

 

“Yeah I cleaned his teeth.” Jisung spoke nervously, thumbs caressing Chan’s palms, “we talked a little about how weird it would have been meeting each other on Friday. He thought it would have been nice to clear up the awkwardness.” He wasn’t lying too much. He didn’t clean Changbins teeth at all, but they did talk about getting the uncomfortableness of meeting for the first time out of the way. 

 

“Well that’s nice. What did you think of him?” Chan asked, lacing his fingers with Jisungs, “was he nice? He’s really a nice guy. I hope he didn’t make you uncomfortable at your job.”

 

Oh, he definitely made Jisung uncomfortable at his job. He left him hard through two patients before he was able to take care of himself. But besides that, Changbin wasn’t bad. He was a nice guy. And he hadn’t really forced Jisung to do anything. And he hadn’t been rough. Changbin was sweet, he guessed. “Yeah, he’s really nice. I was taken aback at first but he’s nice. And yeah, he’s so tiny. I was shocked.”

 

Chan scoffed, leaning in to press a peck to Jisung’s cheek, “He’s all muscle underneath that tiny physique, so don’t panic when you see his arms.” 

 

Jisung flushed, of course he was fit. Way to make Changbin even hotter than he already was. “Chan can we move it to tonight? I want to see those muscles.” He teased, getting another kiss to the cheek. 

 

“Patience, Jiji. It’ll be worth it. I promise.” Chan smiled, slipping a hand from Jisungs to pat his cheek, “it’ll be good. Just don’t fall in love with him. You’re mine.” Chan whispered, thumb grazing along Jisungs lips, “this is going to be so fun.”

 

The next day was pretty quiet. Jisungs shift went smoothly, and thankfully the mother from yesterday hadn’t mentioned that Jisung scared her daughter into tears. It was a pretty good day. Jisung settled into his car, resting his head against the headrest. As good as the day was, he was still really tired. Too tired to drive. He just needed ten minutes and he’d be fine to go. Just ten. 

 

Tap tap. 

 

Jisung whined, rubbing his eyes. He just wanted ten minutes. Tap. Jisung frowned, turning to the window. It was again, unexpected. Changbin. Again. Changbin. He took a moment before rolling his window down, resting his chin against the door, “Changbin?”

 

“Hey you. Can I come in?” Changbin asked. This time he was wearing the classic outfit from the pictures Chan had shown him. He looked a lot smaller covered up like this. 

 

Jisung lifted his head up, squinting to Changbin questionably, “Why? Are you stalking me, Seo Changbin?” He was being serious in a way despite his lightened tone. Why the hell was he standing outside of his car right now? He assumed Chan didn’t know he was here again. 

 

“My hotel is close by. I figured I would stop by.” Changbin shrugged, scratching the back of his head. He seemed genuine about it. But Jisung wasn’t so sure. 

 

“Get in.” Jisung complied, nodding to the other door before resting himself back against his seat. Changbin quickly made his way in, slipping the cap off of his hair that wasn’t at all parted this time. Maybe Changbin really had dressed up on purpose the other day. “What made you want to stop by?”

 

Changbin adjusted the seat back some before releasing a heavy breath, “I just wanted something to do. I don’t know anyone here and I didn’t want to bother Chan.” So he bothered Jisung instead?

 

“I’m not that entertaining.” Jisung laughed, eyes meeting Changbins, “at all. You’ll be even more bored with me than you’d be alone.”

 

“I doubt it.” Changbin whispered, tone low. 

 

They sat like that for awhile. Jisung figured Changbin really was lonely or something. There wasn’t really anything interesting to do with Jisung. So he just opted to sleeping. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea with someone he’d just met, but he trusted Changbin. In a weird way he figured the elder wouldn’t do anything while he slept. Especially since Chan trusted him, too. 

 

Maybe he slept too long. Once Jisungs eyes fluttered open it was dark. Granted he left work right before dinner time. But now it was definitely closer to the middle of night. Jisung just hoped Chan wasn't worried. 

 

“I texted Chan for you.” Changbin spoke up, stirring in the passenger seat, “I told him you had to stay late and you were going to get something to eat before heading home.”

 

“You used my phone?” Jisung laughed nervously, slipping his phone from the cup holder to see Chan’s reply followed by a dozen heart emojis. 

 

“Sorry. He seemed worried and I didn’t want to mention you were with me in the middle of a dark parking lot.” Changbin crossed his arms, hat pulled over his head. “He left three or four messages before I replied.”

 

Jisung pursed his lips, rubbing at his eyes. “Shit, it’s late. Do you want me to drop you off?” Jisung immediately offered, buckling his seat belt before yawning into his shoulder. 

 

Changbin offered him a soft grin before nodding, stretching himself in the seat besides Jisung as if he’d fallen asleep, too. “If you don’t mind. I can walk but it’s really dark. I honestly don’t know the area.”

 

“I got you.” Jisung smiled back, starting the car. “What hotel are you in?”

 

“It’s by the airport. Not too far at all. You can just drop me off at the parking garage.” 

 

Jisung nodded, turning out of the empty parking lot onto the busy road. Thankfully the traffic wasn’t too horrible and making it down the road to the fancy hotel was fairy simple. 

 

“You’re staying here? How do you afford it?” Jisung snorted, turning into the garage. “What floor?”

 

“The top. And It’s not that expensive, actually.” Changbin sort of dodged the job question but it didn’t bother Jisung. If Changbin didn’t want to mention his job it was fine. 

 

Once they’d made it to the top Jisung pulled over into an empty spot. The top floor was surprisingly empty besides the few cars littered here and there. Pretty sketchy, still. 

 

“Ah, well. I’m sorry I wasn’t much fun.” Jisung coughed, brushing a hand through his hair. “Sorry for wasting your evening.”

 

“You didn’t.” Changbin sigh, unbuckling his belt before staring at Jisung again. He looked annoyed for some reason, but Jisung wouldn’t dare ask about what. “Hey Jisung, how long have you and Chan been together?”

 

It was an odd question, but Jisung felt obliged to answer. “Two years now. We met while I was in school.” He eyed Changbin closely, noticing the little nod he gave, “Chan said he met you in school, too.”

 

“Yeah. We did.” Changbins answers were really short. In a way it bothered Jisung, but again, he’d let it go. 

 

Jisung wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation, he just inched himself back in his chair, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.” Changbin replied before leaning over towards Jisung, hand shooting up to grab his jaw. Jisung tensed, eyes widening at the sudden movements, “tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow.” Jisung repeated, hands slipping from the steering wheel and onto his lap. Changbins fingers were really warm at his cheek, and the smudged eyeliner at Changbins eyes really did something to him. 

 

Maybe Jisung was the problem now. Because he was leaning in, lips pressed against Changbins greedily. For some fucked up reason he really wanted to kiss him. This guy he’d just met was melting him, completely wrecking him without doing anything. 

 

Changbin sigh sweetly against his lips before sliding his tongue into Jisungs mouth, soft moans eliciting from Jisungs lips. He wasn’t meaning to be so turned on by it, and he knew all his noises did were pull Changbin in deeper. 

 

“Changbin—“ Jisungs breath hitched as he felt a hand at his thigh, fingertips dancing along the thin uniform pants until they reached Jisungs waistband. Honestly, Jisung should have panicked. He shouldn’t have gotten so hard from just kissing Changbin. But there he was, all hot and bothered. Ready to fucking go. 

 

Jisung didn’t expect Changbin to crawl on top of him and push his seat back as far as it could, tongue wrapping around Jisungs skillfully. It only made the erection in Jisungs pants grow painfully. He wanted to pull himself out but maybe that was too far. Especially since Chan didn’t know Changbin was with him. Chan. He shouldn’t be doing this. 

 

“Don’t think.” Changbin whispered against his lips, teeth grabbing at Jisung’s upper lip and tugging oh so softly. Changbins touches were setting Jisung on fire. He wanted to fuck him. He really did. 

 

Changbins hand reached down beneath Jisungs stretchy waistband, gripping Jisungs length in his hand easily. Jisung let out a soft gasp, bucking his hips against Changbin as his arms wrapped around his neck. Maybe this was too far. Changbins thumb teased Jisungs slit as his hand pumped at the top of Jisungs dick. It felt really good. Too good. 

 

“Changbin, we really shouldn’t.” Jisung breathed, arms loosening around the elders neck. It felt so good, though. 

 

“Or we should.” Changbin whispered, hand continuing its magic as he dived in to take Jisungs tongue hungrily, finally releasing low pitched moans that were straight from the depths of hell. 

 

Jisung just whimpered beneath, grinding himself against Changbin who had his tongue wrapped with his again. Everything was so hot and Jisung thought he’d burn. This was obviously very wrong — but right. In ways it was right. It was so fucking right. 

 

Changbin ripped his lips from Jisungs to trail tiny kisses along Jisungs exposed neck and collar. Thank god his uniform was so loose, it gave Changbin access. “No marks.” Jisung warned, earning a chuckle from the other whose lips just trailed downwards. 

 

“Move up.” Changbin demanded, sliding himself from Jisungs lap to pull his legs around his waist. Jisung hoped he wasn’t thinking they were going to fuck in here. If they did that Chan would know for sure. But he listened, positioning himself higher up the chair as Changbin tugged the pants from Jisungs hips, leaning down to give tiny nibbles to the skin. 

 

“Fuck—“ Jisung moaned, throwing his head back as Changbins teeth grazed his sensitive skin before making their way to the top that was sticking out of the waistband Changbin had tugged down. “Oh my god!” Jisung shuddered at the sudden warmth around him, gripping the back of the seat with one hand as his other slipped around changbins wrist. It felt so fucking good. 

 

“Let me take care of it.” Changbin cooed, sliding Jisungs pants down more to allow his mouth to take in more of him, soft moans sending vibrations through Jisung who was just a shivering mess by then. 

 

Jisung just nodded, watching as his length disappeared into Changbins mouth. It was so fucking sexy how the man was taking all of him like that. He must have done this often, Jisung thought his mouth was perfect. Changbin moaned again, tongue sliding along his length as his head bobbed, cheeks hollowing out briefly. It felt fucking insane. Whatever Changbin was doing was tearing Jisung apart. He let himself release the unholiest moans he could, thrusting his hips up carefully as Changbin, throat constantly being hit by Jisungs tip. He obviously wasn’t going to last long. Not with Changbins warm and inviting mouth. 

 

“I'm gonna come, pull off!” Jisung whined, gripping Changbins hair now to better thrust his hips up despite literally meaning to pull out. Changbin shook his head, gripping one of Jisung’s hips as he continued to bob his head, slight gagging sounds mixing into everything due to Jisung’s grip in Changbins hair. He really wouldn’t last long. Not at all. 

 

Within three more smacks to Changbin’s throat he was crying out, burying himself deep into the others man’s mouth. Euphoria swept over him as his grip in Changbins hair ceased, hand sliding down to the seat as Jisung rode himself out. Changbin had continued to move his head despite the obvious pain from Jisungs dick ramming into him like that, but the elder just seemed to take it. 

 

“Fuck—“ Jisung pet Changbin’s hair then, waiting for him to pull off of his length. But Changbin stayed there a little longer, throat bobbing. He really must have been swallowing Jisung fully. It was actually really hot. “Changbin you can pull off.” He added, fingers wrapping in the black hair that wasn’t at all his. Changbin wasn’t his. 

 

With a pop Changbin was settled upright, fingertips gliding over Jisungs hips again before diving his lips against Jisungs. The taste was of course not the most pleasant, but it was good enough. Jisung sigh, tightening his legs around Changbins waist as he let their tongues travel between the two mouths. Despite the bitter taste, Changbin really was delicious. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. He really couldn’t. 

 

“We can stop here.” Changbin spoke then, voice hoarse. He really must have hidden how painful it had been for him. Jisung felt a little awful about that, “tomorrow.” 

 

Jisung nodded, sitting himself up through his high, “You want me to return the favor?” Jisung wasn’t sure why he was offering that. He needed to get home before Chan really did panic. 

 

“No, it’s fine.” Changbin whispered, leaning in to kiss Jisungs mouth once more before popping open the door, wiping his mouth once he’d stood outside of the vehicle fully. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright.”

 

Changbin was so casual. Jisung was a wreck and Changbin seemed too comfortable. “Yeah...I won’t tell Chan.” Jisung laughed, wiping his own mouth before sliding his pants back over his softening length, “tomorrow.”

 

Jisung wasn’t sure what to expect one he’d gotten home. He thought Chan would be asleep. But he wasn’t. Chan was settled at their couch with his tablet, playing some point-shoot game. It was really late. Chan should have been sleeping. 

 

“Hey.” Jisung faked his smile, slipping into the couch besides Chan. He really was glad Changbin had swallowed him earlier. He wouldn’t be able to hide his shame otherwise. “What are you still doing up?”

 

“I couldn't sleep, Jiji.” Chan pouted, sliding an arm around Jisungs back to pull him into his arms, eyes at the screen. “How was dinner?” He asked sweetly, sighing as his character finally died. 

 

“It was alright. It wasn’t your cooking.” Jisung laughed, nuzzling himself into Chan’s side. It felt wrong in a way. He knew what he’d done earlier was bad. Really bad. Like cheating bad. But he couldn’t tell Chan. It was Chan’s fault anyways bringing Changbin here. He didn’t have to do this. 

 

“I’m sorry, dove. I’ll cook for us tomorrow when we see Changbin.” Chan slid the tablet down, lips pressing little kisses into Jisungs hair, “How was work?”

 

“It was actually okay.” Normal. Everything felt so normal yet nothing was. Jisung fucked up and Chan had no idea. “No complaints and barely any clients. I sat around most of the day.”

 

“Didn’t you end up staying late?” Chan seemed puzzled, head tilted now. “It wasn’t busy and they kept you late?”

 

Jisung panicked internally before smacking Chan’s chest playfully, “I ended up getting a late client. The other assistants were too irritable and just wanted to clock out so I took her for them.” Chan bought it, relaxing back into the couch. 

 

“Well, more pay for you.” Chan nuzzled his head against Jisungs, “we should get some sleep, it’s really late.”

 

“Ah, so you stayed up for me?” Jisung snickered, slipping from Chan’s grasp to tug at both of his arms. “Come on, bedtime Chan.”

 

Chan was hesitant due to his comfort but followed Jisung anyways, pouting down the hall until he was snug in their bed. Jisung wanted to badly shower but he knew Chan would just follow him there, so he just opted to sleep in his work clothes besides Chan, wrapping an arm securely around the man’s back. 

 

He felt a horrible feeling deep in his stomach. He felt guilt. And something else. Mostly guilt. Chan didn’t deserve what Jisung had pulled today. He really didn’t. Jisung let out a staggered breath before shutting his eyes tight. He really wasn’t ready for tomorrow. He wasn’t ready for Changbin to light him up again. He didn’t want Chan to get suspicious. It’s the last thing Jisung wanted. 

 

That guilt in Jisungs stomach had tripled once morning arrived. Jisung felt so sick. So fucking sick inside that all he could think about was how awful he must have been. He’d cheated on Chan. His Chan. The Chan he loved more than anyone else in the world. Jisung pulled himself up from the blankets that were thrown over the two bodies carelessly, hands at his face. All he felt was shame. Guilt. Disgust with himself. He had to tell Chan. He had to. 

 

“Morning, Jiji.” Chan’s sweet voice whispered, pulling Jisungs hands from his face to look at him with those soft eyes that glistened in the faint sunlight. “Are you okay?” Chan’s face twisted, the man pulling himself up to cup Jisungs face. 

 

“Y-Yeah I had a nightmare. I’m okay.” He lied, the feeling of Chan’s firm grip at his face making him want to combust, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m here.” Chan frowned, wrapping his arms around Jisungs back instead, pressing gentle pecks along his hair. Chan was too good. Jisung nuzzled into the touch, Chan’s smell filling his nose. God, he felt so much guilt. Chan was perfect and Jisung had ruined them. He cheated. He did that. 

 

“Hey dove, lets go shower. It’ll make you feel better.” Chan smiled, brushing hair from Jisungs forehead, “if you want I can make you feel better, too.” 

 

Normally Jisung would be excited to shower with Chan. Showering with Chan meant making love under the hot water. Shower sex was Jisung’s favorite. But right now it wasn’t. Right now he thought it was an awful idea. “It’s okay. I can go alone.”

 

“Are you sure?” Chan moved his hands to Jisungs hips, thumbs rolling little circles at the beautiful skin, “I was actually looking forward to showering with you. It’s been a long week.”

 

It had been a long week. And just for that, and the fact Chan was pouting, Jisung gave in. He always gave in to Chan. Chan was irresistible and charming, and it wasn’t like Jisung didn’t want Chan filling him up.

 

“I love you!” Chan moaned, hands gripping Jisungs hips tightly as he pounded himself deep inside of the younger. Jisung didn’t mind. Jisung fucking loved this. When they fucked it was always good, always deep and fulfilling. 

 

Jisungs breaths were jagged as his face pressed against the glass door to their shower, expression twisted in pleasure. Chan was so fucking good at hitting Jisungs sweet spot. Jisung always lost his mind while Chan fucked him. “Oh my god!” Jisung was exclaiming a thousand things as Chan pounded into him, the bliss filling his stomach until his white seed splashed against the glass, sliding down to join the water that drained below their feet. 

 

Chan buried himself deep, gripping Jisungs hips as tight as he could as he gave three thrusts before releasing his own seed. Chan’s throaty little moans always sent Jisung over the edge. They were so sexy. Jisung shuddered against the glass, the feeling of Chan pulling out of him leaving him a shaky mess. He could feel his hole clenching as if it were searching for Chan’s cock. 

 

“Ah, dove I shouldn’t have come inside. You have work.” Chan teased, a light tap to Jisungs ass causing him to shudder. He hated how sensitive he was after coming. He wished he were more like Chan, able to control himself immediately. Must have been nice. 

 

“It’s okay.” Jisung panted, pulling himself up to lay his head against Chan’s chest, the feeling of the warm water at his shoulders, soothing. “I’ve had a lot more than that. Remember that time you had me plugged all day?”

 

Chan couldn’t help but laugh, pressing light pecks along Jisungs shoulders, “you remember that? Wow, that was so long ago.” It was. But Jisung had really enjoyed it. It had been awhile since Chan and him did shit like that. Jisung remembered how he made Chan wear a shock collar to class. Not their best idea considering Chan was a med student trying to graduate and become a doctor. He must’ve looked odd that day constantly making little noises of pain every Jisung set the collar off. 

 

“I remember everything I do with you.” Jisung sigh, wrapping his weak arms around Chan’s neck, teary eyes filled with want. “Every single thing.”

 

“Like skipping out on work to hang out with me all day?” Chan smirked, arms locked loosely around Jisungs hips, “I only have a class around noon.”

 

It was definitely tempting. Jisung wanted to stay with Chan all day long, he really did. But those feelings. If he stayed all day with the anxious buildup in his chest he’d word vomit what he’d really done last night, and that wasn’t anything he wanted Chan to know. Especially with how much anticipation Jisung had to see Changbin again. 

 

“I can’t. I’d really love to, but you know how busy Fridays are.” For once Jisung wasn’t really lying. Fridays were we’re busy. However that didn’t mean Jisung couldn’t call out, he could, but he wouldn’t. He needed the distraction. Plus Fridays went by quick. He’d see Changbin again in no time — not that Jisung wanted to. Maybe. 

 

Maybe Jisung should have called out. Friday’s were busy, definitely. But today had been too much. Jisung hadn’t been able to take a lunch break or anything. The patients were constant as if they knew Jisung didn’t want to deal with them, he really was in the wrong career. 

 

“I’m going to clock out. I’ll see you Monday.” Jisung groaned, tapping away at the tablet in front of the usual moody woman’s face. Once he clocked himself out he stretched obnoxiously, grabbing a lollipop from the little stand and slipping it into his mouth. As Jisung was headed towards the door he heard the snapping fingers of the irritable woman behind him, causing him to turn on his heels. 

 

“Someone left something for you, earlier.” The woman scowled, reaching below her desk to slap an envelope down at the counter, rolling her eyes as she went back to whatever billing she was working on. Jisung wanted to thank her but he wasn’t in the mood. He just slipped the letter into his coat before rushing out the door. The last thing he needed was a patient in the waiting room asking a question that could be answered online. 

 

Jisung settled into his vehicle, head back against the headrest as he popped the lollipop from his lips. He wasn’t sure who left him a card, but he had an idea of who it could be. Jisung slid the envelope from his pocket, resting his chin at the steering wheel instead, lollipop shoved back into his cheek as his fingers ripped open the little flap that had been pressed down. It was just a little card with a tiny red heart in the middle. Maybe it was from Chan. It made sense. Chan usually left things like this. 

 

“Fuck me.” Jisung growled against the lollipop as he popped open the card, it’s contents sliding down onto Jisungs lap and floor of his car. He didn’t really expect this. He really thought it would be a cute little note from Chan. But no, instead it was signed inside by Changbin and filled with little polaroids. 

 

Little polaroids of Changbin and Chan. They just have been really old. Chan was blonde in these photos, which was honestly a look on the man. He looked so good. Changbin had his hair parted and he was smiling. Cute. They were cute. But why would Changbin send him these? Jisung sigh, leaning down to pick up the pictures that had fallen at his feet. Oh. 

 

Jisung let the lollipop fall to the floor from his mouth as it gaped, eyes glued to the photo he held in his hand. It was Changbin, but it was definitely taken by Chan. Jisung could see Chan’s little birthmark on his hip. The angle was so sexy. The photo was really fucking sexy. Jisung swallowed hard then, leaning back into his seat. It was a photo of Changbin staring up at the camera with Chan’s dick shoved down his throat. Jisung knew they’d fooled around. Chan had told him so. But he didn’t know that Changbin had pictures of it. 

 

Jealousy started to flood Jisungs veins as he flipped to the last photo. It was of Changbin bent over this time, full back facing the camera with just the slightest glimpse of Chan’s dick buried into him. The hottest part was Chan’s hand gripped into Changbin’s messy hair. Jisung felt so fucking jealous and lustful. Jealous of Chan. Lustful for Changbin. It wasn’t good. 

 

He slid the photos back into the envelope, hand clasping over his mouth. What the fuck did Changbin send these photos for? Was it to get Jisung all bothered again? Because it was working. It was fucking working and giving Jisung a headache. Changbin knew he’d see him like that tonight, didn’t he? What if Changbin let Jisung fuck him like that? 

 

“Shit—“ Jisung hissed, hand reaching into his waistband to wrap around his irritatingly hard length. He hated that he was this hard off of photos. Changbin was teasing him so much, and for what? They’d see each other again tonight. So why frustrate Jisung? 

 

Jisung kept his eyes scanned around the parking lot as he moved his hand, squeezing at his shaft as if he was trying to punish himself for being this fucking weak. He needed to fuck Changbin. Badly. All of this guilt and pressure building inside weren’t good for him. He needed to just fuck the guy and get it over with. Maybe after he’d be satisfied. He wouldn’t think about him anymore. 

 

After a few scares of patients walking by Jisung finally came, muffling his moan into his sleeve before wiping his coated fingers onto the dirty clothes sticking out of the bag in his back seat. He really needed to wash them. Especially now that they had his residue from his impure thoughts on them. 

 

Ding. His phones notification caused him to jump, clutching his chest as he settled himself upright in his seat. “What now?” Jisung growled, sliding the message open. It was Chan. He was just asking when Jisung would be home. Jisung wasn’t even sure what to reply. He was in a shitty mood from his orgasm and he just wanted something to eat. 

 

‘You feeding me?’ Jisung mouthed as he typed the message out, biting his lip as he started his car. Another ding from his phone had Jisungs face hot again. ‘Cooking for you both.’ With a shitty winky face. Jisung stilled, biting his lip down as hard as he could. Did that mean Chan was bringing him to their house? Something Jisung had specifically begged him not to do. ‘Is he at the house?’ Jisung sighed, chest hot as Chan typed back, ‘would that be terrible?’.

 

Jisung let his head fall down against the steering wheel, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he started the car. He wasn’t at all prepared for tonight. As eager as he was, he couldn’t help but feel like this was a mistake. And now Changbin was probably at their house. With Chan. Alone. What if Changbin was there seducing Chan right now? Jisung shuddered at the thought, gripping the steering wheel tight as he tossed his phone into the backseat. He was annoyed. Why didn’t they just stick to the hotel? 

 

Arriving home was terrifying. Not only would Jisung have to face Changbin again, but he’d see him with Chan. There’s no way Chan wouldn’t notice the tension. Suddenly this was the worst fucking idea. A threesome? What the hell was Chan thinking. Fuck the bucket list. This was stupid. Jisung let out a shaky breath as he gathered the envelope, placing it deep down into his bag of dirty clothes. Then turning his car off, and staring at the open window where he could clearly see steam rising from their stove. He wasn’t ready. He wasn't ready in the slightest. 

 

“Hey Jiji!” Chan exclaimed as Jisung pushed their door opened, eyes as bright as always. 

 

Jisung didn’t see Changbin which was a slight relief, chances were he was already there somewhere. “Is he here?” Jisung asked, setting the bag of dirty clothes from his car down onto the floor before making his way to Chan, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriends lips. 

 

Chan seemed to notice the tension, rubbing Jisungs shoulders as he turned from the stove, “Yeah. He’s in the restroom. What’s wrong?” 

 

Jisung shuddered. Changbin was here. In his home. Right now. “It’s nothing. Today was just really awful.” Jisung didn’t mean to be so shaky and nervous. He couldn’t conceal anything right now. His face was hot and he knew he must have been sweating. He probably looked sick when in reality it was just guilt and anxiety ripping him apart. 

 

“Jisung, what's going on?” Chan frowned, hand pressed against Jisungs forehead, “you’re not sick are you?” Chan was too good for him. Chan didn’t deserve this. Jisung bit his bottom lip, eyes struggling to meet Chan’s. He felt so awful. Suddenly he wanted to tell him. He should. 

 

“Is everything okay?” His voice was like a fucking wave that Jisung wasn’t ready for. It was so low and pretty. Jisung let out a deep breath, shaking his head to Chan before his eyes met with Changbins. Fuck. He looked so good that Jisung wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle. His eyes were painted with a slightly thicker liner than the other day, and his hair was parted in that stupid sexy style that made Jisung weak in the knees. And his clothes, he had a black blazer over a white t-shirt that barely covered his collar, black jeans hugging his thighs that Jisung hadn’t quite noticed before. He looked so fucking put together while Jisung was in fucking scrubs again. 

 

“He had a tough day at work.” Chan replied for him, cupping Jisung’s face in his hand, “should we do this another time?” He whispered, eyes filled with concern. Why was Chan so fucking great? Jisung didn’t want him to be this understanding and loving. It made things harder on him. Chan just made him feel more guilt. 

 

Jisung shook his head, eyes glancing up to Chan’s again. The glint in Chan’s eyes...he was so worried. “No, I’m fine. I just need a shower and like an hour to breathe. It was just rough.”

 

“We can do this another tim—“

 

“No, seriously. I’m fine.” Jisung lied, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck and offering the smallest smile he could, “just give me an hour. I’ll be fine.”

 

Chan’s gaze slipped to Changbins a moment before Chan finally pulled away, pressing a little peck into Jisungs hair, “alright, but if you don’t want to you need to let me know, okay?” Chan was whispering as low as he could, but there was no way Changbin wasn’t hearing anything. 

 

Jisung just nodded, eyes darting to Changbin quickly as he slipped away from Chan to head for their bathroom. He was panicking inside. Why had he agreed to this? He wouldn’t be able to hold in all of the guilt of last night. He felt horrible. Once Jisung was at the bathroom he shut the door right behind, sliding down the door to the floor, hands at his hair in frustration. And to make things worse he was crying now, too. 

 

“Stop—“ He whined to himself, rubbing his sleeves across his stupid teary eyes. He didn’t want to breakdown. As awful as he felt he didn’t need this right now. Jisung smacked his cheeks before pulling himself up and starting the shower. The stupid tremors that ran through him were making it really hard to calm down. He just wanted to wash off and calm. 

 

Jisung was probably in the shower for too long. But half of it had just been him on the floor sobbing about how he’d cheated on Chan with the guy that he seemed to have misguided trust in. The other half was him getting off to how fucking good Changbin looked out there. Either way, both halves of his shower sucked. For once he really didn’t enjoy the moments of peace. There was nothing peaceful about what he was going through. 

 

Jisung wrapped his towel tight around his waist, turning on the blow dryer. He really didn’t know what he was going to do. Or how he’d react once he settled himself down again. But once his hair was dry enough he’d have to face them again. As Jisung placed the hairdryer down he made his way into the hall, quickly turning into the bedroom right across. Thankfully he didn’t catch neither Chan or Changbin on the way to his bedroom. Good. 

 

As Jisung closed the door behind him he let out another shaky breath, tugging clothes from the open closet. He didn’t even really care what he wore anymore. As long as it wasn't his scrubs it didn’t matter to him. Jisung quickly slipped the black sweater over his head, tugging a pair of black underwear from his top drawer. All black it was. It wouldn’t matter considering everything he was putting on would be torn off of him in hours. 

 

“Jiji?” A tap at the door stirred Jisung as he zipped his pants up, adjusting the sweater that he hadn't realized hung off the shoulder. It must have been Chan’s. “Are you alright in there? Can I come in?”

 

“I’m fine. You can.” Jisungs voice sounded way more stable than he felt. Jisung brushes his fingers through his hair as Chan entered, a fake smile crossing over his lips, “see, I just needed to relax.”

 

Chan wrapped his arms around Jisungs waist, nuzzling their noses fondly, “good. I’m glad you’re okay. I’m really looking forward to tonight.” Of course he was. Changbin looked amazing. Chan probably wanted to bend him over as much as Jisung did. 

 

“Ah, me too. I guess?” What was he saying. Chan laughed, placing tiny kisses to Jisungs cheeks, “I mean, it’s exciting?” Jisung continued, hands slipping to Chan’s chest, “what did you two do while I was gone?”

 

“We made out.” Chan was obviously teasing, but it didn’t make Jisung feel any less nervous about the whole situation, “he helped me with dinner. We just talked about what we’ve both been up to.”

 

Jisung bit his lip, resting his head against Chan’s shoulder, “that sounds nice.” Jisung didn’t mean to sound so short but he honestly wasn’t sure what to say. He just wanted the night to be over with. 

 

Chan led Jisung back out to the living room, hands laced together. “Since you guys have met I’ll leave you to it. I’m just going to get everything together and then we can eat and...talk about tonight.” Chan spoke, settling Jisung down at the couch besides where Changbin was. 

 

Once Chan was back at the kitchen Jisung couldn’t help but direct his eyes to the floor, unable to look at Changbin right now. He was still too anxious about everything. Maybe he had a right to, especially now that Changbin was leaned over and whispering into his ear, “what did you think of the pictures?”

 

Thank god Chan was in the kitchen. Jisungs face was beet red, and Changbins hand sliding over his thigh wasn’t helping. “W-why’d you show me those?” Jisungs choked back, gaze still settled along the floor. 

 

“How turned on were you?” Changbin spoke before sliding himself back into the chair, hand squeezing Jisungs thigh briefly before settling down beside him. He was doing this on purpose. He knew it was affecting him. 

 

“Does Chan know?” Jisung highly doubted that. He highly doubted that. But for some reason he felt obligated to ask anyways. 

 

“No.”

 

Jisung shuddered, eyes moving to make sure Chan’s back was turned, “Changbin, I know I’ve been apart of whatever this is—but after tonight no more.” As much as he wanted to continue to see Changbin he knew that this would only end up hurting Chan. He’d end up wanting Changbin too much. He couldn’t do that. 

 

“I bet you’ll want more after tonight,” Changbin spoke, a soft laugh escaping his lips, “you both will.” Changbin settles back into the couch, hands at his own lap. 

 

Jisung opened his mouth to speak back but Chan entered their space, settling the steaming bowls onto the coffee table, “sorry it’s not my best. I didn’t want us to be too—“ Chan paused, tilting his head as if he were trying to find the right words, “full?”

 

Changbin snorted, scooting himself up to reach the bowl, fingertip tracing the rim, “That's probably a good idea.” Why was Changbins voice so much lighter when he spoke to Chan? His entire tone changed when he spoke to Chan. 

 

Maybe Changbin was doing everything on purpose. He was purposefully messing with Jisung for some reason. Jisung didn’t like it. In a way he knew that his relationship with Chan would probably suffer because of what had happened. The way Changbin’s words reached Jisung were threatening. Was he doing things with Chan, too? What was Changbins goal? 

 

“So should we set up some rules?” Chan chimed once they’d all finished eating. The conversation had mostly been carried by Chan while Changbin and Jisung nodded and exchanged glances. It wasn’t as awkward as Jisung thought, but Changbins words were stuck in his head. 

 

“Like safewords?” Jisung spoke, voice low as he held Chan’s hand over the table. He really didn’t know what to expect at all. He just wanted this to be over with so that smug beautiful man across the table would vanish. So Jisung could stay with Chan happily. Changbin had no room in Jisung’s love life. 

 

“Rules as in...stuff that’s off limits.” Chan bit his bottom lip, glancing to Jisung as if he was worried about him for some reason, “like hitting. And if someone says stop we stop.” 

 

Changbin nodded, eyeing Jisung carefully, “what about kissing? Should I lay off or—“

 

“Changbin we’re going to be fucking. Kiss us all you want.” Chan laughed, reaching over the table to pat Changbins shoulder, “tonight is just fun between the three of us. Let’s keep it fun for everyone.” Fun for Chan. Changbin would enjoy it, too. But Jisung wasn’t so sure anymore. Would he really enjoy this? 

 

“Good. I definitely want to taste Jisung.” Jisung was taken aback while Chan just scoffed, swatting at the man again. Chan thought it was funny, but Jisung was so sure Changbin would be focusing on him all night. Chan would find out. There was no way he wouldn’t. 

 

“He’s delicious.” Chan spoke then, grabbing Jisung’s jaw, lips grazing over his enough to drag out the tiniest moan. Jisung didn’t mean to make sound like that so quickly, but Chan had a way of making him a mess. Chan wasn’t rough, but the slightest pull or tug had Jisung begging. 

 

Changbin smirked, settling back into the chair as Chan slipped his tongue into Jisung’s mouth. This was happening. It was starting right here in the kitchen. Jisung shuddered at the attention, running his hand up Chan’s muscular thigh before slinking underneath of the man’s shirt, smooth muscles causing Jisung to shiver. Chan smirked against their lips, tongue dancing inside of Jisungs mouth as it usually did. Kissing Chan was always nice. He didn’t kiss like boys Jisung had kissed before. Chan was foreign. His kisses were so special. He hated that he’d be sharing them soon. 

 

“You’re already hard.” Chan whispered, pressing his hand firmly against Jisungs bulge. The sensation caused him to slip out a more embarrassing moan, Chan’s hand sliding from Jisungs face to the back of his neck, holding him firmly as he tugged Jisungs lower lip, breaths rising between the two. He really loved Chan. 

 

Jisung pulled from the kiss first, euphoria washing over him as his eyes scanned Chan’s face. His lips were swollen and his ears had reddened excessively. He looked so beautiful when he was turned on. Chan was a gem. He was a gem and Jisung loved everything about him. It only took Jisung a few seconds to register that Changbin was still watching them, eyes meeting the floor as his breaths calmed. 

 

“He’s so delicious, Changbin,” Jisung quirked a brow, eyes set onto Chan’s as the man’s hand at the back of his neck firmed, “wanna try?”

 

Jisung found that hilarious. Did Changbin want to try? He already had. Hell, he’d tasted his own come the other day in Changbins mouth. The other man knew how Jisung tasted. And Chan had no idea. Changbin must have found it funny too, the little smirk that crept across his face as he pulled out of his chair definitely gave the indication of excitement. Luckily Chan didn’t seem to notice. Good. 

 

Chan scooted himself back in his chair, hand squeezing Jisungs thigh as if slid away. There wasn’t much reassurance as Changbin stood before Jisung, digits moving to brush hair behind Jisungs ear. He really wanted to kiss him though. Despite yesterday, he really couldn’t wait for Changbin’s lips to be pressed against his again. Thankfully, within seconds Changbin had sat himself on top of Jisung, bodies pressed a little too close as Changbin’s fingers moved to wrap around Jisung’s jaw. There was just something about Changbin’s touches that sent Jisung. He really liked the softness. 

 

“Be careful,” Chan directed towards Changbin, want laced with each syllable, “he might fall for you.” 

 

In a fucked up way, Jisung might already have fallen. Changbin was somehow incredibly charming, and somehow he was able to drive Jisung wild. 

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

Changbin was teasing, but somehow the sparkle in Changbins eyes as he watched Jisung told him otherwise. Maybe Changbin really did want Jisung. He wasn’t sure why Chan’s friend was so infatuated—but he didn’t want to question it. As soon as Changbins lips were met with his he couldn’t, even if he wanted to. Those soft pink lips that seemed to move perfectly sent shivers down Jisungs spine. Changbin was so intimate and careful with each touch. It was literally sending Jisung off the edge. He was sure to fall. 

 

Chan sigh pleasantly, Jisung unable to see him through Changbin who had slipped his tongue into his mouth. The taste. Jisung remembered it well. That stupid euphoria from Chan’s kisses just moments ago lingering on to only stress Jisung more. It was a lot for him, more than he was used to. Chan was used to overstimulating Jisung but with two constant bodies wrecking his mind he was sure to die. 

 

Changbins hand moved from Jisungs jaw, tugging down Jisungs sweater to better expose his collarbone. He really hoped—no he needed Changbin to suck the skin here. To mark him. He wasn’t his, but for the night he wanted to be. Just for the night. 

 

“Can I?” Changbin broke the kiss, grazing his teeth along Jisungs top lip, “is it okay?” Yes. Yes it was more than okay. Jisung nodded, trying his best to keep his head up. All the kissing was really affecting him. He just wanted to lay back and drown in his feelings. Everything felt so light. So good. 

 

“You can.” Chan’s voice was like the sea, steady and crashing straight into Jisung. But in the best way. Chan’s voice caused another little moan to escape Jisungs lips as his eyes finally fluttered shut. He could feel Changbin shuffling a little on top of him, the sensation of warm hands slipping underneath of his shirt to graze over the abs he’d worked so hard to obtain. 

 

Jisung didn’t know it would feel that good. He had no idea that Changbins mouth could feel so satisfying against the skin of his neck and shoulders. But it was incredible. If Jisung could pause time he’d stay here forever. As Changbins lips pecked and sucked along his sensitive skin he couldn’t help but buck his hips and let his head fall back some, neck stretching back. Bliss. It was just bliss, and Jisung wasn’t sure how much more he could take. This alone was wrecking him. 

 

But Changbins mouth moved too soon, ripping annoyed whimpers from Jisungs throat, the brunette lifting his head to scan over the elder questionably. “What can I do to him, Chan?” Jisung was sure that was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. The fact Changbin kept seeking Chan’s approval was odd considering what he’d been doing to Jisung the past two days, but Jisung found it a little endearing. 

 

Chan swallowed hard, breaths jagged for some reason Jisung hadn’t seen, “anything he wants. Nothings off the table, just don’t hurt him.” Chan was precious. Jisung really did love him. 

 

“How could I hurt something so beautiful.” Jisungs eyes struggled to open, but once they did the expression in Changbins eyes was enough to force Jisung forwards, taking the others lips as if they were the only thing holding him together. He really liked what Changbin just said about him. It boosted the hell out of his ego, too. Changbin smirked against Jisungs lips before steadying his hands at Jisungs hips, thumbs running along Jisungs skin as he pressed himself closer. It was so good. 

 

Then it was gone. Jisungs pleasure was ripped away almost as quickly as Changbins head as Chan’s fingers wrapped in the black mess of hair, crashing his lips down into Changbins. Jisung loved Chan, but fuck had he stolen his high. Jisung pouted as the two kissed, the little sounds slipping from Changbins mouth doing their best to fulfil the void. Jisung felt bold, as the two kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths, he slipped his own hands to Changbins pants that looked a little too tight. One thing Jisung really wanted to see was Changbin’s dick. He hadn’t gotten the pleasure yet, and he was growing impatient. 

 

Jisung gazed up as Chan and Changbins tongues visibly wrapped about each other before he unbuttoned and unzipped the tight jeans, earning another moan from the man he’d just met the other day. Maybe it was from Chan, though. Jisung wasn’t sure. After watching the sexiest make-out of his life he glanced back down to his goal, fingers reaching to slip under the man’s waistband. Changbins noises only got louder, maybe Jisung was the one causing them. Jisung smirked, letting his hand slide into Changbins underwear to feel the pulsing length, surprised at the size. It wasn’t that he was sure Changbgin would be big, but he expected a little more. Jisung honestly didn’t mind though, either way he wanted the length in his mouth.

 

“Jisung—“ changbins breath hitched, breaking his kiss with Chan to further hang his head back. Jisung could hear distinct sucking noises now, mixed with changbins needy moans. 

 

Jisung couldn’t help but gaze back to, Chan’s eyes directly staring back at him as he bit along Changbins neck. It was definitely a sight. But not as exciting as Changbins length that was settled in his grasp. “Is it okay?” Jisung mouthed to his boyfriend, thumb pressing down against the others slit only causing Changbin to press harder into Jisung, back and head against Chan who was stood behind them. 

 

As soon as Chan nodded Jisung grabbed Changbins pants, tugging them down some to spring free the leaking length that had been concealed maybe too long. Changbin seemed so excited and full of ardor. He wanted them so badly, Jisung could hear it in the high pitches of his raspy little moans. Jisung would give it to him, greedily feeding himself in the process. Jisung admired the length, still shocked by the size before wrapping his hand fully around, Changbin pressing himself hard against Jisung, thighs shivering from the touch. He must have been starving. 

 

“I’ll take care of you.” Jisung murmured, free hand sliding up to caress the muscular others stomach. The control was nice. Changbin had been in more control yesterday but he was so subservient with Chan and Jisung. It was refreshing, and a major turn on. Jisung was terrified he would have been the one being overstimulated and used. But it looked like Changbin had fallen into his place. 

 

Chan’s hand reached over to grip Jisungs exposed shoulder, fingers squeezing into the softness of skin as Jisung worked the length below. Chan must’ve been really starved as well, despite them having sex earlier in the morning. 

 

“I don’t want to come yet.” Changbin whined then, gripping his hand around Jisungs to stop the movements. He was shaking so badly over him. He really must have been on the brink despite Jisung barely doing anything. Chan released Changbins hair, lips a swollen mess as he raked his own hair back. Changbin adjusted himself upright on Jisung, letting out soft little sighs before cupping Jisungs face. “I really want you to fuck me.” 

 

Surprise after surprise. In a way Jisung was sure Changbin was as dominant in bed as Chan. He held the vibe of someone who would bend Jisung over and tuck him into the wall, but he was so opposite. Changbin wanted to be filled. Jisung could see the want in his eyes. It was interesting, majorly. 

 

“Chan?” Jisungs eyes scanned up to Chan’s that were glossed over, “can I?” 

 

“Please.” Chan laughed, inching himself back before tugging Changbin up from Jisungs lap, pressing the shorter male against the table, hands moving to tug the cloth down to his knees. Jisung couldn’t help but gawk at the manhandling, rising up from the chair. 

 

Jisung couldn’t even speak, he ran his fingers down the bit of back that was exposed before grabbing a handful of the round ass he was sure would be a rock. Changbin was unexpected everywhere. The plump flesh would sound so pretty as Jisungs hips smacked against them. He couldn’t wait. 

 

But Jisung wasn’t stupid. He smirked, falling to his knees behind Changbin who seemed to be confused as to why Jisung wasn’t inside of him yet. Chan even scoffed before digging his fingers through Jisungs hair, helping to lead him to Changbins rim before leaving Jisung at Changbins entrance. It was already clenching for something, begging. Jisung would be sure to appease the male who was pressed into their table, but for now he’d make sure he could enjoy it too. He didn’t like going in raw. Even when Chan fucked him in the shower they at least made sure to use the little lube in the cabinet. 

 

Jisung wasn’t sure he needed the lube here, Changbin seemed stretched more than he’d imagined. Maybe Changbin did this often; sleeping with strangers. But he shook those thoughts off for now. Right now all he wanted was to please the dark haired man on his table, and soon as Jisungs tongue flicked across the others hole he could felt Changbin jolt, a strained moan escaping his lips as he shivered against the table. Was it that good?

 

“More—“ Changbins voice was so strained, so raspy yet high all at once like he was choking for air. He sounded so hot and fucked already. 

 

Jisung just smirked, strangely he was feeling more and more confident with every passing moment. Before he was so worried about being exposed, but now he just wanted to dive in and drown in the two men he was with. And he did. He pressed himself against the cushiony cheeks, tongue swirling around the smaller males pink hole before letting the tip of his tongue press inside. Changbins jolts of pleasure made everything feel so much smoother. Changbin tasted as good as he could have imagined. Chan didn’t let Jisung rim him often, but when he did it was straight after a long shower. This was different. Changbin, though obviously showered, tasted pretty bitter in comparison. But it wasn’t that bad. He was obviously sweating from all the stimulation — and probably the nervousness from fucking a couple. 

 

Changbin brought his hand to Jisungs face, swatting him away just as he was really getting in. Maybe it was too much too fast. Jisung huffed, lifting up only to shudder himself at the sight. Maybe that’s why Changbin swatted him away. While Jisung was busy fucking Changbin with his tongue, Chan had his dick in changbins mouth, fingers wrapped in his hair as changbins head bobbed along the length. Changbin seemed so overwhelmed. It looked really good on him. 

 

“Jisung, I think he wants you inside of him now.” Chan’s voice was shaky yet stable enough for Jisung to make sense of. The younger nodded, pulling himself up, a hand resting at Changbins soft hip as the other splay over the plush flesh at his ass. 

 

“Is that what he wants?” Jisung whispered, leaning himself down to better see Changbin who was humming in response against Chan’s length, wiggling his lower half as if begging Jisung to fuck him. “Alright.” Jisung shivered, unbuckling and shimmying his pants down his thighs as his trapped dick sprung free, smacking his stomach momentarily. Jisung couldn’t help but hiss at the air over his leaking tip, the hand at Changbins cheek smearing the precinct that had already started leaking out over the rest of his length. Though he was wet enough, he wasn’t sure how easy it would be to enter Changbin. If he struggled enough he’d have to use lube, even if Changbin didn’t look all that tight. 

 

Jisung massaged his tip along the clenching hole, sighing as he leaked fluid down Changbins hole. He wanted him so badly. He’d wanted him since the first moment he’d seen him. But it still felt weird. Slowly Jisung was starting to feel worse and worse about the whole thing. He was still a cheater. Getting Chan’s permission this time around wouldn’t make up for that. 

 

“Jisung please!” Changbin was panting, obviously struggling to catch his breath. He must have popped himself off of Chan to tell Jisung he wanted more. Jisung honestly didn’t want to disappoint him. He needed to give Changbin what he wanted, right?

 

“Go ahead, dove.” Chan’s permission. It was so eerie and in no way helped settle Jisungs nerves. But Jisung couldn’t help but slide himself in. 

 

It wasn’t hard. At all. It was honestly like Changbin had been fucked before Jisung arrived. Had Chan fucked him? Did they fuck without Jisung knowing? A million things rushed through Jisungs mind as he let his both hands grip the soft flesh of Changbins hips, giving gentle thrusts before fully entering the male, a soft moan of bliss leaving his own lips. Jisung glances back up to the other two, watching as Chan placed himself back into Changbins mouth, giving his own gentle thrusts into the man’s mouth. Maybe they did fuck behind Jisungs back. The way Chan was looking down at Changbin. It was different. Chan was looking at him pleadingly. He was looking at him the same way Jisung looked at him in the car the other night. They must have been fucking. They—

 

Jisung let out a low moan as Changbin moved his hips along the length, grabbing Jisungs attention back. Maybe Changbin knew Jisung was getting distracted. Either that or he just really wanted Jisungs dick. He’d give it to him. He’d let those thoughts slip for now. For now he’s focus on his release. Jisung swallowed hard, thrusting himself deep into the man who just shuddered and tensed under him. It must have felt so good for him. Jisung was already filled to the brim with bliss. 

 

“I’m gonna come, binnie—“ Chan’s voice was so strained now. As if he was about to collapse. With the way he was slamming himself into changbins mouth he really might have. Jisung watched as Chan grabbed the dark hair, throwing his own head back as he bucked himself deep in the others mouth. Jisung couldn’t help but notice how Changbin clenched his muscles around him, only causing Jisung to let out another moan of his own. 

 

Jisung could tell Chan was riding his orgasm in Changbins mouth. Yeah, they’d definitely done this before. Jisung just wasn’t sure how long it had been since the last encounter. He really had thoughts that Changbin had been playing them both the last few days. It made sense, anyways. So as Changbin recovered he slammed his hips deep into him, causing Changbin to gag at Chan’s dick. 

 

“Jiji, easy.” Chan laughed, loosening his grip at Changbins hair as he pulled himself out of the younger mouth, Changbin just letting out constant little moans now as Jisung thrust into him.

 

Jisung couldn’t help but want to be rough. There was a chance Changbin and Chan had fucked before he arrived. Changbin was way too stretched and he was way too flirty with Jisung to not have fucked his boyfriend while they were alone. But could Jisung even be upset? He accepted a blowie in his car last night. He had every opportunity to tell Chan, but he hadn’t. 

 

“Slow down, Jisung.” Chan whispered, watching Jisung closely. Jisung honestly couldn’t help it. He in a way felt like punishing Changbin. He’d fucked with his head for days, made him cheat. Well, no. That was Jisung. He cheated all on his own. He didn’t need to accept Changbins advances. 

 

He let out a gasp, rolling his hips deep as he came. He could feel Changbins fingers wrapping around his leg as if begging him not to pull out. But he was feeling irritable, so he pulled Changbins hand off, letting himself slip from the boys hole. Changbin released soft pants as the seed leaked down onto the table. It was honestly a really interesting sight. But jisung couldn’t help but feel pissed off. Suddenly he just wanted to yell at him. And Chan. And himself. He felt awful despite being so completely satisfied. 

 

“Jiji?” Chan’s voice echoed. Jisung honestly didn’t want to hear it right now. There was absolutely no way they hadn’t fucked. That’s why chan brought him here, to fuck him. Maybe Jisung wasn’t a cheater. Well, maybe he wasn’t the only cheater. 

 

Changbin dragged himself up, sitting himself up with a stressed expression before wrapping his legs around Jisungs waist, tugging him back to the table with a slight thud. Jisung had to place his arms at the wood before falling into Changbin. “Are you okay?” Changbins voice. It was so melodically low and it made Jisung want to die. 

 

He wasn’t okay, he knew he wasn’t. It wasn’t that he hadn’t completely enjoyed himself. But he was getting the unwelcoming feeling of regret. And he couldn’t shake the pain in the thought of Chan fucking with someone else without him knowing. He knew it wasn’t fair though, he’d done the same. He’d cheated. He had. 

 

“Woah, Jisung.” Chan’s voice. He didn’t want to hear it. “Jisung, don’t cry. Fuck, this was a bad idea.” Was he crying? Fuck. 

 

Jisung brought his sleeve to his eyes, the stinging sensation of the fuzz of the sweater hitting his eyes. “I’m fine.” He wasn’t fine. He was overwhelmed, and he didn’t know how to handle it. “I—“ he paused, biting his lip as hard as he could, “Chan I’m so sorry.”

 

Changbin frowned, bringing a hand to Jisungs cheek. It was so warm and comforting but he didn’t know if he wanted it. It stung. His regret was consuming him and he wanted it to stop. “Jisung, look at me.” He couldn’t, his brain was so messy. He just wanted to cry and curl up. He was so awful for what he’d done. “Jisung.” Changbins voice was more firm, fingers brushing away at the tears piling at his cheeks. “He knows.”

 

Suddenly Jisung really wanted to faint. Or die. Maybe death was better. He knows? He knows what?! Jisung whimpered then, hiding his face in his sleeve. The feeling of Chan’s warm palm brushing through his hair only made things worse. Suddenly the pit of his stomach was flaming. He really might vomit. 

 

“Dove, calm down.” He wasn’t a dove. He was a crow. No, maybe a vulture. He felt so twisted and slowly he felt himself melting into changbins embrace. It wasn’t the embrace he should be falling into, but it was. Changbin sigh, wrapping his arms tight around Jisungs neck, peppering tiny kisses through Jisungs hair like he mattered to him. He didn’t want to.

 

“We should have told him that in the first place.” Chan continued, hissing through the air as if he’d done something awful. Maybe he had. “Jisung, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Changbin told me what happened. Jisung please don’t cry.” He knew? Changbin told him? None of this was making Jisung feel better. Chan knew. He was aware that Jisung cheated. This was awful. 

 

Suddenly Jisung was ripped from the warmth of Changbin and replaced with tight embrace of Chan, the feeling of his boyfriends chest only making his guilt rise more. Jisung buries his face, shuddering against the man as his tears continued. He felt awful. So awful. 

 

“Ah, Jisungie. Don’t cry.” Chan repeated, letting Jisungs hair as he pressed innocent kisses, “This is my fault, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.” What? Yes he did. He cheated. Chan knew that, right? “I asked Changbin to see you. To make things more comfortable.” More comfortable? Jisung was everything but comfortable. What the hell was Chan saying? “Jisung, I asked him to flirt with you.”

 

Jisung whined, pulling up and shaking his head to Chan. “We didn’t just flirt, Chan.” He wasn’t sure his words made it out clearly. Maybe they had. Chan’s face had fallen, digits caressing down Jisungs cheek as if he felt bad for him. “I cheated on you.”

 

Changbin sigh, leaning forwards to press little kisses to Jisungs hair. He wasn’t sure what to do about it. He should pull away but it was all comforting. “Chan knew it was going to happen, don’t be mad.” What?

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“He asked me if I could get you to fuck me before today.” Jisung choked, pulling away from Chan to look the man in the eye. He what? “He wanted to see if you’d be comfortable with me.”

 

“To see if I’d cheat!?” Jisung stammered, feeling small and even more defeated than before. Did Chan do this to test him? Jisung felt his heart drop. 

 

“To see if you’d be comfortable enough with him.” Chan sigh, eyeing Jisung with soft eyes, “not to see if you’d cheat. I just wanted you to like him so—“ Chan stopped, glancing to Changbin as if this was all a mistake. It fucking was. This wasn’t funny and Jisung was really hurt. 

 

Changbin grabbed Jisungs face then, pulling his lips to his. What was this? This wasn’t exciting or fun anymore. This was degrading and painful. Jisung yanked himself away, shaking his head frantically. “Jisung, he didn’t want to bring me in to this without you wanting it, too.” Jisung shut his eyes tight. Bring him in? Did Chan want to bring Changbin in? 

 

“I did this in the worst way possible, didn’t I?” Chan sigh, Jisung unable to pull his gaze from Changbins dark eyes, “Jiji, I wanted to bring Changbin into what we are. A couple—or trio? I didn’t want to do anything unless you wanted it, too. If you told Changbin to fuck off and told me you weren’t comfortable I wouldn’t have brought this up but—I just wanted you to be comfortable.”

 

Jisung wanted to combust. He took a deep breath, looking Changbin in the eyes, “so you made me believe I’d cheated on you?”

 

Chan hissed, “I didn’t think you would feel so awful about it. We’ve always been open with each other but I couldn’t bring up wanting to pull another guy into our relationship if you weren’t okay with it. If I brought him up and you weren’t okay with it you’d—you’d have left, right?”

 

“So you’ve been cheating on me?” Jisungs chest clenched. How long had Chan been wanting to do this? “You two have been together and you didn’t tell—“

 

“No, no baby no.” Chan took over, grabbing Jisungs face. Chan looked hurt. But Jisung felt worse. What was this? “When we were making our bucket lists together I contacted changbin once we’d talked about this threesome thing and we hit it off really well. It wasn’t going to be anything at first but we clicked so well. We started talking more and more and—he really fell for you. Hard. Like the way he talked about you scared me. I was scared he’d try to take you away so…” Chan studied Jisungs expression. It wasn’t good. “I told him to go for you. That if you liked him as much as I did we could...make this some poly thing. God this sounds so awful now that I’m saying it.”

 

Jisung sniffled, burying his face in Chan’s chest. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about what Chan had done. Even though Chan had asked Changbin to do something with Jisung, he couldn’t help but still feel like he’d cheated. Fuck, he really loved Chan. And he liked Changbin. Something about Changbin just excited him. But he didn’t love him. Did Chan think he’d fall in love and they’d become a trio? Is that was Chan thought?

 

“I’m sorry, Jisung.” Changbins voice was soft, “I didn’t mean to get in between you two. We seriously wouldn’t do anything unless you wanted it. This was a really bad idea, but I’d really like to be with you guys. Only if you want. Which...I don’t think is likely anymore.” Changbin gave this weak laugh that made Jisung want to scream. He sounded so beautiful and Jisung didn’t know what to do about it. 

 

“If this is too much...Jisung I’m so sorry. I swear I haven’t done anything with Binnie. Not at all. Just today. I haven’t done anything else.” Chan was so apologetic and manipulative. He was making Jisung feel so bad about being lied to. But he loved him. Chan didn’t mean harm. He didn’t. He knew that. 

 

“So…” Jisung lifted his face, studying Chan’s pained expression, “you want the three of us to be together?” It wasn’t something Jisung hated. But the manipulation of it all was hurting. Badly. “You should have just asked me…”

 

“I didn’t want you to leave me.” Chan whimpered, “I love you so much, I didn’t want to lose you to something stupid.”

 

Jisung huffed, leaning in to press a weak kiss to Chan’s mouth. He couldn’t hate him. That wouldn’t work at all. He loved Chan. He loved him a lot. “I hate you for making me think I hurt you.” Chan winced. “But I can try…” jisung trailed off, gaze setting to Changbin. “I can try but if I don’t like it…”

 

“I’ll leave.” Changbin finished, leaning himself back against the table, “if you don’t like it I’ll go. I’ll never come back.” It sounded so harsh. 

 

“You’re serious?” Chan whispered, voice pained and weak. “Jisung, I don’t want to hurt you. I should have just asked.” 

 

“You’re right, you should have.” Jisung took another breath, keeping himself as calm as he could, “but it’s okay. We can try it. We made a bucket list, right?” Chan nodded, “my new next item is to try a polyamorous relationship. Let’s just do it.” 

 

Chan’s tension faded, but his expression was still anything but excited, “Jisung, I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do. If you don’t really want this—“

 

“Ugh, Chan shut up.” Jisung whined, pouting up at Chan, “I already let him suck my dick in the car so let’s just make it official.” Chan sputtered out an okay, face reddening at Jisungs sudden boldness. “If I hate it, we stop.” 

 

We can stop—

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another part. I’m still very iffy about that. Edit, I have another part coming. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twt: minhodipitous  
> Cc: str4y


End file.
